pedrihhcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystal (especificamente Crystal Facet 9660-Cut 4XR ) foi uma gema do Homeworld que desde então juntou as Crystal Gems e uma Gemsona original criada pela PedrihhCrystal. Appearance Crystal has a light blue messy hair style, pale blue skin and clear blue eyes with no visible pupils. She has a medium build with a round chest and thin hips, but moderately regular arms and legs. Her nose resembles Steven's and her gemstone is embedded in her belly. Debut She wore a Homeworld-style outfit, with a White Diamond symbol on her chest. She wore no boots, and white gloves. Previous She wore a light blue bodysuit, which had wave-marks separating it in three different shades of blue, and sky-blue boots and white gloves. Current She wears a light blue sleeveless bodysuit, black blue pants, blue ribbons behind her clothes, and white boots. Personality Crystal is friendly, extroverted, simple, charismatic, and likes when people are nice with her. However, when she meets an unwanted person she gets really shy and little crystals start to appear around her. Crystal loves to make jokes to other people, but feels ashamed when someone doesn't laugh at them. History In Homeworld Crystal was alone and isolated, because the Gems nearby despised her for thinking she was wrong and shouldn't exist. However, when a giant Gem came out of the ground, Pink Topaz, she started to be happy after meeting her and had a loving and friendly intimacy with her. When they went home, they began to do missions together. During one mission, Crystal was almost struck by a machine, but when Pink Topaz saved her, they accidentally fused. The Gems who caught them fusing found it extremely disgusting, carrying them to White Diamond for judgment. Pink Topaz took the guilt to protect Crystal, which was released, and while mourning for her love, she kept her fragments in a bubble. After that, she rebelled against the Diamonds and fought togheter with Rose Quartz on the War. They won the War and even today she still wants Pink Topaz to come back to life, and join the Gem Light group along with her, but she keeps her past in secret. She wants to know how advanced is Homeworld on its technology, but prefers to stay on Earth because of TV, video games, and food. Abilities Crystal possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Crystallogenesis/Crystallokinesis: Crystal is able of creating and controlling crystals. ** ' Summoned Crystal Creatures': Crystal has the ability to summon creatures made of crystals. They can be summoned at any time. ** Aerokinesis: Crystal can control wind, being able to generate storms and swirls. When she uses this power too hard or too angrily, she can generate lightning. * Photokinesis: Crystal has can manipulate and create light. This might be a power all Gems can use. Additional Tools * Claws: Crystal has claws that were forged by Bismuth, being able to use them in a battle. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Angelite * When fused with Amethyst, they form Spodumene * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst and Garnethttp://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Garnet, they form Galaxite Relationships Crystal Gems Crystal had a complicated relationship with the Crystal Gems. After a while, she befriended them and now they have a good but still complicated relationship. Trivia * Crystals on Homeworld are used for building. They usually work in groups of three. * Her favorite food is donuts and pizzas, but when she eats a lot of salt or a lot of sugar, she gets very "active". She is considered tough because her sugar does not crack the poff. Gemology Gemstone Information * Clear Quartz Crystals are some of the most common types of crystal on the planet. * Although they are called 'clear quartz', they range from crystal clear stone through to milky or cloudy, almost opaque crystals. * They also occur in a variety of shapes and configurations, although most of them are of a similar hexagonal structure. * The dominant mineral in this stone is silicon, and you will find them on every continent on earth. * Also known as rock crystals, they have a very strong vibration and excellent metaphysical properties, and are the easiest crystals to program, which may used for a variety of purposes. Gemstone TBACategory:Original Characters Category:Crystals